


Still the Same Old Story

by RedLlamas



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dresses, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gender Identity, I tried to write it very airily, Love Confessions, M/M, everyone wants Felix and Wolfgang to be together, references to the original series of fics, this is romantic, trying on clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Felix keeps making jokes about Wolfgang being in love with him, and it’s starting to get too close to the truth.(A gift for a good friend).





	1. Se te Nota por Encima de la Ropa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/gifts).



> hell yes I wrote this  
> hell yes I want to cry  
> hell yes I want them to kiss and hug and be sappy together

Wolfgang had grown up next to him. Felix was a part of him in every sense of the word. They have lived together, ate together, slept together, breathed together. Wolfgang can’t imagine the rest of his life without him.

When he told him about the other sensates (his “headmates” Felix calls them), Felix had just accepted them as a part of himself. Felix had started to talk to each of them, learning their mannerisms, their accents, their minutia, and could properly distinguish each and every single one of them.

He knows when it’s Nomi, he knows when it’s Kala, he knows when it’s Wolfgang himself. Felix has taken them all out to eat, to dance, to live for a little while. 

The others, his headmates, they can talk to him. Felix absolutely adores talking to them. Says he’s learning about “your other yous.” Said with a smile and a flick on his nose. Wolfgang swatted his hand away and ruffled his hair. But Felix has talked about love and gender and identity with Nomi, Kala, with the others. He’s been present, felt like a chaperone, but it’s never really been directed at him.

Well. The teasing sure has been. But not the talks about his own love or identity with him. There was the talk about how Felix had “cracked the damn Da Vinci code” about gender and how “bodies are fake”, but then Nomi came. Because she knows this tune intimately well. She knows more than him. The only things he knows about it is that he doesn’t care for gender in his partners and that he might not be entirely a “guy” but just enough to feel like one.

Nomi had whispered to him that night, demigender. Part. Not entirely.

He’d nodded and thanked her for the information, then promptly knocked the fuck out for another twelve hours.

They spent a lot of time together, but the headmates were present more often. Not that either minded; Felix got to learn about them, and Wolfgang could look at him without him knowing. The good thing about having seven people control your body is that you can kick back and do other things in theirs. He’s never been inclined to do so, so he just relaxes next to the duo talking.

Outside of his own body, but sitting right next to it. That’s a thought.

With Felix talking to someone, he can properly see how he glows in the light filtered through the dirty windows. Felix is yellow, golden. He is soft, his hair a feather, his skin silk. Wolfgang’s always wanted to touch him.

He’s wanted to touch him since he first really saw his eyes. Blue like the sky in the afternoon. He was ten, and Felix was nine. He hadn’t known he could touch a boy before, so he thought this was just Felix. Just with him. Elementary, middle, high school came and went. That itch in his hands, the hunger all over his body, never went away.

If anything, it’s gotten worse.

Felix keeps making jokes about Wolfgang being in love with him, and it’s starting to get too close to the truth. 

Felix doesn’t know that Wolfgang dreams of the color of his eyes, that he wants to hold his hand every hour of the day, that he would kill anyone who even glanced at him the wrong way. When they were waiting in line to the club, Felix had seen a guy look at them. He’d turned back to Wolfgang, but he looked back at the guy, glaring at him as he put an arm around Felix’s waist, bringing him infinitely closer. Felix didn’t say anything and laughed at a joke Capheus had made. The guy had turned back around, but he didn’t let go.

Dancing with him, with all of them, was a good experience. They all got to let loose, and have fun in a dreary moment. They all held Felix as they twirled together, and kept twirling, twirling, twirling.

After leaving the club, and after the interdimensional hug, they’d stopped at a circle of food trucks stationed nearby. They got tacos from Mario’s Tacos, sit at a table, and just watch the future hangovers walk by. Mario has a boombox playing Latin music, and thanks to Lito, he can understand the songs and what they say. He’s never really listened to Latin music before, but Lito sits next to him and tells him it mostly sounds like that, romantic, reggaeton. Zion and Lennox are starting their song, and Wolfgang inhales sharply when he hears the first lyrics.

"Tu me dices que no sientes nada 

y yo se muy bien que yo, te gusto 

se te nota por encima de la ropa.”

He sneaks a glance at Felix. He has grease dribbling down his wrist and his face. Sun sits next to Felix, takes one look at him, and scoffs, claiming, “How dirty.” Wolfgang chuckles, and turns back to his own taco. Felix licks some schmuck off his face, and turns to grin at Wolfgang. Lito taps his shoulder, and he looks up into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. His smile is infectious, he starts smiling as well. His heart swells at the sight of him, dirty, sweating, eating. He has no idea how to tell him how much he loves him. He loves him with his entire being, with his body, his heart, his soul. He’s irrevocably in love with Felix Brenner, and he has no idea how to tell him that.

Kala places her hand on his shoulder. He looks over to her, and sees her smiling. “You should tell him. You love him. And we all love him, too.”

“But, what would he even say? How would he even react?”

His headmates held him, and together, they told him,

“He loves you too. You know he won’t ever leave you. He loves you too.”

He’s still looking at Felix. Yandel is singing. And Yandel is also telling him his own feelings.

He’s gonna tell him. He’s going to tell him. But he needs the right moment.

 


	2. Mi Amor es Soló Tuyo

After Kala’s night with Felix, Wolfgang woke up in his arms, safe, warm. Felix told him he likes her too, and that he’s his favorite.

He blushed because while he did like her, he loves Felix before anyone else.

Tonight. It’ll be tonight.

Felix took him shopping, and by him, he means all of them. Just because they had to lay low doesn’t mean they can’t have fun, like their outing to the club. Nomi had wired them some money, siphoned from “some rich assholes that don’t deserve their money.” When she told him that, Felix whooped and exclaimed, “We’re Robin Hoods now!” She laughed at his antics, and Wolfgang ruffled his hair and walked them the rest of the way to the mall.

When they reached the first store, Wolfgang and his headmates started by grabbing a bunch of different clothes, all different colors, and for different purposes. Felix grabbed an armful as well, and off they headed to the changing rooms. Felix tried on his clothes first, since he had the least. His first outfit was a snappy suit, greens and blacks meshing well.

Lito nodded at him, saying, “It looks good on you, Felix. Now it’s my turn to show you how good I can look.”

Lito came out with a red floral print shirt with tight skinny jeans, and a hat. He’s been wearing a lot of hats lately. Felix beamed at the sight of him. “You look fresh!”

Kala scoffed. “He looks fresh? Wait ‘til you see what I pull off.” She went back into the dressing room and came out with bright sunny colors. White pants, green tank, and an orange jacket. She twirled a bit, giggling. Wolfgang thought it was actually a very pretty outfit. His ears turned a bit red when she stopped in front of the mirror and he saw himself in it. He bowed his head and said, “It’s your turn.” Felix jumped up from his seat and went into his own room. He came out with terrible shorts and an even worse shirt. All eight of them groaned, and Felix pulled a “yikes” face when he heard it. “That bad?”

“The shirt’s fine, it’s just. The shorts. They need to go,” Riley counseled.

“Ahh, Riley, come on. These shorts are awesome!” Felix spread his arms and spun slowly, trying to get his point across. Riley laughed and walked into his room, sorting out the various bottoms that were in there. (Wolfgang had a stray thought of what he and Felix could do in this dressing room, and Nomi had rolled her eyes and asked, “You haven’t told him yet, and you’re already thinking of doing him?”) At last she pulled out a pair of gray jeans and gave them to him. “These should make that eyesore look better.” Felix grabbed them and held them to his heart, bowing to her. “Thank you so much, my Icelandic fairy godmother.” Riley laughed and hit his arm. She left to their own room, and dressed in a more minimal, “cooler” outfit. When they both came out, Felix sighed and said, “You look so much cooler than me.”

She smiled up at him. “Thank you, that was the idea.” She played with the jacket’s pockets, then went back inside. Capheus managed to put together an actual suit from everything that was in the pile. Felix somehow managed to pull off a Shakespearean look, and when he came out to see Capheus admiring himself in the mirror, he whistled and literally said, “Damn, you look fine.”

The Wolfgang in his body blushed at that, but Capheus smiled at him. “Thanks, you look cool too! Like Romeo, or Hamlet!”

“Yeah, but you look like James Bond! We’re totally getting this outfit, so set it aside, yeah?”

“If I get these clothes, you gotta get yours!”

“You got it!”

They spent about another ten minutes just trying on clothes and having fun. Felix was waiting outside in striped pants and dotted shirt for their new outfit. Will was trying to find a pair of pants to go with his dress shirt, but Sun stopped him. She held a black dress. Wolfgang had been trying to look for his shoes when he decided to look up at the sudden quiet.

Sun looked at him, and raised her eyebrows.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Nomi walked over to see the size and nodded, “XL. It can fit over your toned shoulders.” She took it from Sun and held it out to appreciate. It was simple, off shoulder, a revealing back, and just above his knee. “It’s very nice. Tommy Hilfiger.” The girls cooed at the name, even Will looked it over with accepting eyes. Wolfgang sat on the small cube in the corner, slightly panicked. He couldn’t wear that. He couldn’t. What if Felix laughed at him? What if someone else saw him? What if the attendants laughed and mocked him? What if –

“Hey,” Nomi called. “It’s okay. It’s fine. Felix won’t go running for the hills if he sees you wearing a dress. He still hasn’t run when he started talking to us, he’s definitely not going to because of a piece of cloth.” She rubbed his shoulder. Wolfgang looked up at her, gulped, and nodded. He could do this. He was fine, they were fine, Felix was fine.

It helped that he had seven pairs of hands to help him with the zipper.

He looked out to the space where Felix was sat, by the mirror, and not exactly the waiting area. Felix was looking around, tapping his feet. Wolfgang felt seven hands hold him, and push him outside of the room.

He walked towards Felix.

Felix looked up at the movement, and lightly gasped.

Wolfgang stood still, five feet away. He stared at him, maintaining eye contact even though he knew he shouldn’t. He was scared, anxious, frightened, terrified. He felt his hands being held. That got him to stop picking at the hem of the skirt. 

Half a minute passed without Felix saying anything. Sweat was running down Wolfgang’s back. He raised an eyebrow at him, to get him to say or do anything.

“Wow,” Felix breathed. His face was pink. Wolfgang’s felt on fire.

“Uh huh,” was all Wolfgang could think to say.

“You look, you l-, you, you look, I mean, that is to say, I, uh,” Felix stammered, bringing a hand up to wipe his mouth. “You just, I’m –" 

“Yeah?”

Felix sighed. “You look amazing.”

His headmates were standing next to Felix. They were giving him thumbs-up and gesturing at him. 

“Thanks.”

“You, you want, the dress?” It seems that Wolfgang’s eyes widened, because Felix immediately rushed to add, “Not, not that I think it’s bad, it’s actually, I think it’s really pretty, it’s just, because, if you feel fine with it, you know, and it’d be your dress, and you’d have to feel comfortable in it, and you’re wearing it, and not really saying anything, so, so, so I don’t know if you, if you want it or not, but I mean … would, would you like the dress?”

Wolfgang inhaled, and quirked his lips. He let it out. He nodded, “Yeah. I think I’d like the dress.” He smoothed down the skirt. “It’s … nice.” 

Felix nodded as well, getting up and heading to his room. “Okay, cool, awesome, well, I guess this is it for today? If you want, I mean.” Wolfgang shook his head, nodded, somewhere in between. “Yeah, I think that’s it for today. We’ve got a bunch of new clothes now, that’s fun.”

“Yeah! Yeah it is. Uhm, I’m gonna change now, do you want to change too?” Wolfgang raised his eyebrow, confused. “I mean, like, do you want to like, wear the dress out? Or not, maybe not, okay, got it, alright,” he added when he saw how scared Wolfgang looked.

On the walk home, with bags in their hands, Felix piped up. “You want more, dresses?”

Wolfgang lifted a shoulder, opening the door. “Maybe. Later.”

“Alright, cool, cool.”

Maybe not tonight. He’ll do it in the morning.


	3. Tengo Mucho Amor por Darte

They woke up in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Felix was on his side, Wolfgang’s face plastered on to his back. He’s hugging Felix from behind, and his arm is asleep. He’s awake, but Felix isn’t, at least, not all the way up.

“Felix?”

“Mhmm?”

“You there?”

“Mm mmm.”

“I love you.”

“Okay.” Felix seemed to go back to sleep, but he suddenly opened his eyes and his body lay still. “Wait, what?”

“I said I love you,” Wolfgang held him tighter, not wanting to let go. Felix’s breathing came staccato.

“Y-you do? Since when?” He was slightly shaking. Sun’s calmness swept over him, helping him concentrate, and speak, “Since I met you.” Felix exhaled sharply, gulping. “That’s a long time.”

“It sure is,” Will rolled his eyes.

“But, don’t you … love Kala?”

“I love her,” she answered, “but not as much as I love you. You were the first person I wanted to touch.” She laced their fingers together, hand steady. Felix took her hand. Light started pouring in.

“So you, really love me?”

“Of course I do. Do you want me to say it every way I can? I love you,” Will replied.

“Te amo.”

“Ég elska þig.”

“Salanghae.”

“Main tumase pyaar karata hoon.”

“Nakupenda.”

“I love you.”

“Ich liebe dich.”

He tightened his grip on his hand. He closed his eyes. He waited.

Felix’s hand grabbing his even tighter almost made him cry.

“Ich liebe dich auch.”

 

All around the world could be heard the whooping of seven people celebrating the fact that their best friend is finally going to get laid. Also the fact that he’s finally told the person he’s been in love with for twenty years that he does, in fact, love him. (But mostly because Wolfgang finally has someone).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dress looks something like [this](http://www.vplate.ru/images/article/orig/2016/02/plate-iz-poliestera-8.jpg)
> 
> title from [As Time Goes By](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d22CiKMPpaY)
> 
> chap 1 title from [Pierdo La Cabeza](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k549gt2BhD4)
> 
> chap 2 title from [Hable de Ti](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySdtKEqUGZU)
> 
> chap 3 title from [Enamorada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-i3YfmPf7g)


End file.
